


A Symphony of Dreams

by Kresnik



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresnik/pseuds/Kresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Tales of Symphonia drabbles collected together. Since there were a few I decided to give them their own entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compared to you

As he lay there, he pondered the differences between the two of them.

She had smooth, soft feminine curves. He was all lean, hard muscles and sharp angles. Her hair was long and silky and vibrant. His was short, but just as silky, a dark chocolate that was warm and inviting.

Their first time, she’d been uncomfortable and shied away; they’d slept with their backs to each other and a gap between them.

Their first time was awkward and he’d felt like a thief and a bastard and so incredibly _old_ that it wasn’t even funny but they’d just ended sprawled in a tangle of hair and limbs and sweat and in the end it just felt natural.

To him, she was special. He’d loved her, and she him. They were best friends.

To him, he was completion. A piece that’d been missing for the longest time.


	2. Mithos' one true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CruxisFury takes all blame for this."
> 
> Written: Dec 2011

It all began when Mithos was a little boy. Only 5 or 6 years old, and it was just him and Martel.

He was sitting by the fire, bored. His sister was off bathing in the river, and he had been told to watch the fire to make sure it didn't go out, and specifically not to wander off.

_But he was so bored! The fire wasn't going out any time soon, and there was nothing to do in this lame forest!_

So he decided, after much deliberation, to go for a walk.

He never intended to stumble upon such a... _sight_ , of course.

Martel was in the river, slick with water. Her lower half was below the water, but her upper half...

_Oh_ _good_ _spirits,_ _the_ _glory!_ _What_ are _those_ _beautiful_ _things,_ _and_ _why_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _I_ _have_ _them,_ _too?_

He looked down at his own chest and felt suddenly inadequate for reasons he did not understand.

And later that night, Mithos indeed asked, and his sister nearly choked on her dinner.

_And thus began an epic romance that would span over 4000 years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The epic romance of Mithos, and his sisters boobs."
> 
> -Fin


	3. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2013

Immortality.

At first glance, certainly, it is indeed the greatest of blessings. Never aging, never dying, forever watching as the world changes and the days turn into years, decades, centuries.

But as time passes, this gift turns into the blackest of curses. All those you love and cherish wither and fade before your very eyes, whilst you stay the same. Being forever alone in your immortality, your only companion the memories that will slowly fade and shrivel like the spring time leaves in the dead of winter.

But if you should encounter another with this power, then it is as such the greatest gift you'll ever receive. Forever and ever with that person, never changing, never alone.

Lloyd.

When he laid eyes on his son that day, for the first time in so many years, his heart leapt with joy. His boy, his precious boy – he was alive! But alas, this ill-fated happiness was only to be short-lived...

Because as time passed, he realized something. Several things.

That while he was blessed with the grand gift of immortality...

Lloyd was not.

At first, he paid it no heed. He had his son back, and that was all that mattered.

They traveled on their journey. Broke the seals.

And then came that faithful day.

A tower. Blue eyes gone cold and unfeeling. Betrayal.

He did the one thing he'd hoped never to do – hurt him.

And the rest of their adventures followed after. Pacts were made, enemies fought, and the worlds reunited.

And in the end, he stood before his son. And asked of him the cruelest thing.

"Send me away."

And thus he left. Stood on the desolate rock as it drifted far, far away...

It wasn't till he'd lost sight of Aselia that he realized.

That while he was immortal, Lloyd was not.

And that he would spend an eternity filled with regret.


	4. Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: "Alive"
> 
> Grasshoppers are nasty-ass mofos.  
> May 2013

Today had been no different from yesterday. And doubtlessly, tomorrow would be the same as well.

Walking. Trekking through the forest, the open field, and occasionally a flat, barren expanse of land, where little could live but monsters.

And then they attacked – grasshoppers and giant bugs and wolves. Lloyd drew his swords with the usual _shing_ of metal and charged side-by-side with Kratos. Genis and Raine hung back, gathering mana from the air and casting spells. Colette threw her chakrams, the sharp edges of the metal slicing all it touched.

Lloyd slashed a grasshopper, viscous green fluids spraying out in stark contrast with his red coat.

Some got in his eyes, and he paused to wipe at them. It was only for a few seconds. A meager time of distraction, but was enough for a wolf to sneak up behind him.

Kratos was too busy fighting off three of them. Raine and Genis and Colette were overwhelmed by a swarm of massive bugs.

Lloyd opened his eyes, the muck gone – though his eyes were still a little red and sore – and span around, intending to re-join the fray.

The wolf leapt, and he didn't have enough time to block, to even defend himself. It went straight for the throat.

Lloyd didn't stand a chance. Red spattered everywhere. On his clothes. On his hair, his face, on the ground.

The wolf grinned, muzzle dripping with red life.

And then its own life sprayed from its body as a sword sliced it cleanly in half.

Several more wolves approached, attracted by the blood and enraged at their fallen pack member. Kratos was _livid_ , and cut them all down.

Raine and Genis and Colette defeated the last of the bugs, and came running.

Kratos cradled the dead body of his son in his arms, as if he were made of the most fragile glass.

Its times like this, you realise that you have to make the most of being alive...

Before your life is stolen away.


	5. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay incest
> 
> may 2013

He curled up at the elder man's side, his face leaning into his neck, one hand tangled in his hair. Taking a breath, the scent of cinnamon invaded his senses.

He could feel a faint thump thump thump – his heartbeat, his pulse. His _life_.

It was the quiet moments like these that you knew you were really alive, that it wasn't all just a hopeful illusion.

He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, his dreams filled with the laughter of a brown haired woman.


	6. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drowning  
> Character: Raine  
> 2011-12

I was falling, falling, and with a burst it was cold.

_Water._

I began to panic. I flailed my arms uselessly through the water, air slipping past my lip. My staff long forgotten to float to the oceans depths.

_I'm sinking I'm sinking..._

My lungs burned, filling with water, black spots filling in the corners of my vision

_breathe I can't breathe I can't..._

Everything faded to black.


	7. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos, "Traitor"  
> 2011-12

"I _HATE_ you!" He screamed and screamed, over and over, tears of frustration slipping down his cheeks. "And... There's no way in Hel..." _Crack._ _The_ _walls_ _are_ _breaking._ "...you could be my Dad..."

_Shards of glass skitter across the floor._

"I hate you! You traitor! And-" Eyes filled with hatred, betrayal, _pain_. "And I will _never_ forgive you!"

_The fragile defences have fallen, the inner self vulnerable._

A sword was drawn, and then another.

_Red. Red. Everything is red._

Pools of blood, and-

_This is my end._


	8. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colette, Chained  
> 2011-12

It's almost as if I am chained to the ground. With each seal I release, the bonds become tighter and tighter-!

I know, it's something I must do, to save Sylvarant, but...

...

I stood at the Altar, Kratos behind me as if he were a guardian angel. I knelt, hands clasped, and I began my wordless prayer. ' _Oh_ _Goddess_ _Martel,_ _hear_ _my_ _prayer..._ _'_

Before me floated Remiel. No, not my father, but an angel nonetheless. He spoke words that I could barely hear. Words that I had anticipated for this entire journey.

' _Yes,_ _father._ _'_

I was plunged into darkness. Cold, empty.

_Chained._


	9. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colette, "Freedom"

Cold. So cold. I don't know how long I have been so cold. It seems like forever.

I'm always floating in the darkness. I don't know why.

I have the feeling... I should be smiling. But I'm not. Though I'm not crying, either.

_Shing._

What was that? Warmth. Something light and fuzzy.

_Ba-dump._

My heartbeat? No- Someone else's. It's getting further away.

_No!_

I find myself running. Where am I going? What am I running from?

_..._

It's warm again. Warm... Searing heat...

_Colette!_

I open my eyes and cry out, "Lloyd!"

He embraces me. Warm, so warm!

_For the first time in what seems like eternity, I feel truely free._


	10. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuan + Martel, "Torment"  
> 2011-12

Four thousand years.

_Four thousand years I have been sleeping._

Four thousand years I have been missing you.

Even as the years go by, my love for you will never die.

_She clasps her hands together as she floats in the abyss, tearing slipping from her eyes. 'Yuan...'_

He closes his eyes as he sits under the tree, unable to cry, but unwilling to smile. "My beloved Martel..."

**Apart they shall remain, for eternity, until they lay their weary bodies to rest.**

An eternity of solitude and torment.


	11. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithos, "Insanity"

My palms slick with blood, I shivered. Not the pleasant kind of pleasurable shiver, nor the kind that comes from the cold.

_Terror. Fear. Shock._

"M-Martel!" My voice cracked as I clung to her motionless form. "Sis!" I shook her. Softly at first, then harder and more desperate. "W-wake up! Sis! Mar...tel... Please!"

My body trembled and shook. I let out a sob, though no tears would come.

And even as I lay there next to her, my mind devoid of thought, the wheels began to turn. Even as Yuan shook, as Kratos lay waste to those that had committed such atrocities.

" _A world without discrimination... Where all can live as equals... That is my... Wish..."_

Her final words. He engraved them to his very soul. ' _I will fulfill your dream, Martel. I swear it on my life."_


	12. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martel, "Death"

' _I_ _knew,_ _someday,_ _that_ _this_ _would_ _happen._ '

Those were the first thoughts that went through my head as I first noticed the searing pain. I looked down to my abdomen.

_Blood red, blood red, soaking through my dress, sliding down my legs, slipping past my ankles. Staining the grass red._

I fell to my knees.

"Mithos! Yuan! Kratos!"

A strangled gasp escaped my lips, mingled with blood and pain. Yuan whirled around, horror on his face.

_From there it was a daze. I felt hands on me, pressing down. But it did nothing to stifle the flow of blood escaping me. An apple gel slid past my lips, and everything was a little clearer, at least for a moment._

What I saw made my heart clench with guilt.

Dead bandits were everywhere. Blood pooled around them, staining the ground.

My three companions gathered around me. A gloved hand retreated from my face, gel packet in tow.

_Kratos..._ He had a horribly pained look on his face, but I could still see traces of his typical stoicism there.

_Please... stay strong, and... take care of them..._

Mithos was by my side, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clung to my shirt. "Sis! Sis! Sis!" He was an inconsolable wreck. _Too_ _young_ _to_ _deal_ _with_ _this._ _Too_ _old_ _not_ _to_ _understand._

My breathing was sluggish as my eyes rested on the final face. Blue hair was a mess, the string tying it back long since lost in the tides of battle.

He did not cry. I suppose, in hindsight, he did not need to. The pained look in his eyes, the horror and disbelief on his face... They said all that needed to be said.

Everything was turning black, as tears slipped down my cheeks. I don't even know why I was crying. Everyone I held dear, those most precious to me, were right here.

I pulled my lips up in a gentle smile. My eyes slid shut.

_With that, I slipped into deaths loving embrace._


	13. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelos, "Mirror"

Zelos hated mirrors. Nothing more than stupid pieces of reflective metal, they cracked so easily, they warped, they gathered dust... _Absolutely useless._

But they also showed his true face. They revealed who he was. Every insecurity, every flaw he tried so hard to hide away was plainly visible in his reflection.

_Chosen of Tethe'alla. Our savior. That one pervert._

Why! Why couldn't it just be 'Zelos Wilder, you know, that one guy with long red hair, I think he's kind of cute'? Why couldn't he just be a regular guy leading a regular life?

He chuckled at that thought. _No._ He would never be your average joe, but he would get pretty damn close. No freakish wings, no loss of touch or voice. _Normal._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colette, "Awaken"

Dark. Cold.

I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't feel anything.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak.

It was empty. Blank.

" _Colette-!"_

A voice, calling my name, over and over, louder and louder.

My eyes slipped open, the dark world burst into every color imaginable. _Green, Blue, Red._

After countless moments of silence, I had awoken.


	15. Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raine+Genis, "Lifeline"

Running, running, we're always running.

Through the forest and the desert. The snow and the icy plains.

Running from those that would kill us, tear us apart, and torture us.

He reaches out, and takes my hand, I pull him closer, I hold him tight.

I won't let go, not ever, because he is all I have, and in return, I am all he has.

_Our intertwined hands are a lifeline._

The precious thread that connects us and keeps us alive.


	16. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna + Kratos + Baby Lloyd, "Life"

It all began about a year ago. I was travelling near Luin, and that is when I first met her.

Dirty and dressed in rags, her hair hanging limp and lifeless, body littered with cuts, she wasn't much to look at, really.

 _It was her eyes._ Lit ablaze with a fire I'd never seen before, a determination that was rare in this era.

She was running from the Desians, and that is when I made my choice. _I would protect that life._

_..._

And now, a year later, another story began. The birth of our first child. _Lloyd._ When I first found out she was pregnant, I was afraid. Afraid to bring a new life into this troubled era, scared to curse a new life with my own genes.

After hours of labor, of screaming, sweat, blood, and tears, as I sat by her bedside and held that new life in my hands, I was _terrified._ Terrified of what the future would hold; would I be able to protect this life? Would this child be raised correctly?

Countless worries went through my mind, but Anna turned to me, such a peaceful and joyful look in her eyes, and touched my arm gently. As I looked in her eyes, I knew.

_For these precious moments of life, all is well._


	17. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos+Lloyd, "Family"

_He is your father._

Argh.

_Kratos... Is your father._

Unbelievable! That- That traitor! Impossible!

_The crackle of lightning. A flash of light. "Are you… Alright?"_

He punched the wall, gritting his teeth. There was no _way_ that traitor could possibly be his…

_He jerkily nodded his head. "Then all is well."_

Father.

_A smile. Eyes slipping shut. Falling down against his shoulder; a thud._

But there was no way to deny it.

_Burns on his back._

His hair. His eyes. His face.

_Unmoving._

The way he watched. The way he looked after him. Watching, always watching, with carefully guarded warmth in his eyes.

_It felt like family._


	18. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DecusxAlice, "Presents".
> 
> 2012.
> 
> Though to this day, I still haven't ever played "Dawn of the New World."
> 
> This concludes the 2012 drabbles written from prompts submitted by reviewers.

She looked down at him, newly received necklace in hand. As if she would ever like him back. _Ever_. With a huff, she turned around and headed for her room, not saying a word.

There was absolutely no _way_ in Tethe'alla her cheeks were red! And that necklace he had handed her— _Ohhh_ , she was going to throw it out! For sure! Who would want it! It was pink and silver and shiny and _really, really_ pretty and—

" _Ugh_!" she slapped herself.

...She continued to try and 'convince' herself all the way back, the frequent slapping of a palm into her face and the deadly glare combined with the heated blush adorning her cheeks kept all onlookers far, _far_ away.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Blood seeped through the cracks in the floor, pooling around her and slowly staining her dress.

_I guess this is... The end for both of us..._

A damp hand slipped into hers. _Decus... I never did tell him how I felt, did I?_

There was a cough, then a weak, breathless chuckle. "I always knew you... _nngh_... liked it."

Her hand gripped his just a little tighter, and she turned her head weakly to look to him. Their eyes met conveying a message only they knew, and she smiled softly. There were no more words needed. _You always did understand how I feel, Decus... Even if I myself denied it._

The pink and silver necklace gleamed from its place around her neck as their bodies grew cold.


	19. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In Flanoir, a conflicted Zelos reflects on his current dilemma." -2013

In one hand he holds the Renegades' communicator. In the other he holds the Cruxis crystal.

He looks out the window, out into the snowy night. He watches his companions throw snow at one another.

His gaze flicks to the floor with a frown. His hands clench.

 _You traitor._ He's told himself he'll be on the winning side. Insists that it was for his sister.

But every time he looks at their faces, and whenever he thinks on what is to come, he feels like the lowest kind of dirt.

He holds his head high.

 _I am a Wilder._ Though his mother is dead and his father a worthless alcoholic.

I am the chosen of Tethe'alla. _For what little the false title filled with lies ever meant._

Someone knocked on the door. He turned round, pasted his usual cheer, and opened it.

"Bud!" He swings his arm around the younger's shoulders with a grin. "Let's go make you a man, shall we?"

The confused boy is half-dragged down the inn's hall and to the stairs.

_I'll make the right choice._


End file.
